The Lone Night Guard
by NowForSometinEntirelyDifferent
Summary: When a man that is stranger then most, gets the job at Fazbear's World. He finds himself in countless situations that he must solve using his strength, wit and charm. Can he survive at his new full time job, or will the Animatronics get to him. Story written by: THEGROOVYBOOMSTICK.


**Hello everyone, this is BlazingArse producing a story written by the GROOVYBOOMSTICK, a close compatriot. He apologizes to anyone who finds this story to be a little rapid or unpolished, for this is his first story- well, on this sight. He had to pass the second grade, after all. The main purpose of writting this story is to combat the common stereotypes of certain female anamotronics that** **GROOVYBOOMSTICK** **would find reading other stories. Usually, they attempt to beat the living shit out of the main protagonist, or try to fuck his brains out. This is a story to go against that, NOT to say that he won't get some sweet, sweet loving, but he will form actuall relationships with them. Without anymore hesitation, I present:**

 _ **The Lone Night Gaurd**_

Our story begins on a brisk summer's evening: the remaining sunlight slowly fading away, a building starting to cool in the shade. A large establishment that has catered to children and adults alike, a place where your family and freinds can go for some well deserved entertainment, Fazbear's World! The front door of this grand children's auditorium was lit with a truck's head light. Pulling up to a parking spot, was a brand (spanking) new Nissan Pro-4X Titan XD. Dominating most of the vehicle was a bright silver color, but on the hood there was a obsidian black skull with eyes that seemed to glow a hellfire red. Starting at the top and ending on the base, were the words "El Diablo".

Moving the eight ball stick-shift into park, a man, one that would leave most unnerved and others curious, stepped from the pickup. Locking the door behind him and walking to the front door, was a gentlemen seven feet in hieght wearing a black leather jacket with the same skull as on the truck inprinted into the back. Also, there were black jeans, black steal-toed work boots, a red dress-shirt, a belt buckle that said "God bless America" with an eagle that had red stained dimonds. Finally, he had black aviator glasses. What made this man odd was his silver like hair that could rival the color on his car. Anotherthing was his completely purple eyes, no other color was visible, not even white.

His face was well worn, including scares that ran trough his eyebrow and just below his bottom lip. The skin was rougher then most but still nice to the touch and had bearly any wrinkles, surprisingly. He was a younger gentlemen, with a strong jaw that could rival Ash Williams. His ears close to his head and his nose a moderate langth. His lips were thin and his mouth stretched from mid eye to mid eye. The cheeks were flat and had some streingth behind them. A stirn look was on his face and a squinted glare under his glasses. With that you have, Jack Eudale.

Opening the front door, which made Jack stop in his tracks. The parking lot was nearly empty, meaning all employees were gone and parents had taken there children home. Getting out of his funk and closing the door, Jack looked infront of him. There were two hallways. One that lead straight ahead to a large open area and another that lead from a small coridor which housed an assortment of rooms to his left. Looking to his right, there was a makeshift map that had "You are here" placed just infront of the entrance. Jack looked closer, the path to his left had a room labled managers office with a star on it. With that, Jack began his trek to his new employer.

Walking down the hallway, Jack noticed some pictures lining the wall. He inspected one imparticular, a man with black hair and fine skin. A pink mustache seemed to be the only thing out of place in the photo. Muttering to himself

"He must have been a funny fellow."

Finally reaching the room, the tall figure opened the door to a slightly humorous sight.

Sitting at a fairly small desk was a plump man with fare skin and dark hair, wearing a cheap brown suit. He was scribling away on numorous documents. Slightly chucking to himself, Jack smacked his nuckles against the door three times. The little man jumped slightly and sat locked in place but quickle regained his composure. The man in the chair looked up for a moment and said in a slightly annoyed voice,

"May I help you?"

Jack responded in a slight souther acsent,

"Hi, I'm here about the night gaurd position. Ya'll had a sign outside, right?"

The man in the chair's eyes lit like a child's on christmas day. He then proseded with,

"OH Yes, yes. My name is Mr. Fazbear, I am the owner of this establishment"

while sticking out his hand for jack to shake. Jack moved forward, looked the man in the eyes, and shook his hand with a soft yet firm grip. With that done, both took there seats. Mr. Fazbear looked a Jack for a few moments,

"Now do you have your aplication ready?"

Jack pulled up a smile "I have it right here, sir. Just a moment."

Opening his jacket, Jack pulled out three neatly folded papers. Mr. Fazbear took the papers and unfolded them on his desk and read through all of them carefully. Upon finishing the last page, Fazbear was ready to ask a few simple questions.

"So your name is Jack Eudale," Fazbear began. Jack responded with "Yes sir."

"Good. Now I have a few questions for you. For starters, what is your favorite band?"

"Sir, without a doubt in my mind that would be Led Zepplin."

"Favorite food?"

"Fruit sushi."

Fazbear paused a minute to look at the tough young lad infront of him. Then continued,

"What is your favorite movie?"

"Ghostbusters, but not that crappy remake!"

Mr. Fazbear look back up and retorted, "Nice choice" all the while with a smirk on his face.

"Last and final questrion Mr. Eudale. Why are you choosing to work at the new Fazbear's World location?"

Jack paused to collect himself.

"Well sir, this franchise means alot to me. When I was a kid my dad found out that my mother was cheating on him. He confronted her and she laughed at him and walked out. A few days later my father noticed that I was crushed. He knew that we both needed some cheering up so he took us to the closest childrens entertainment place that we knew of. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. While I was there I had the best time of my life. I remember every single thing that day. Playing pirate with Foxy, Hide'n'Go seek with Marrionette, helpin Chica make pizzas, and so on. All my troubles faded away. My father was so happy, he to almost forgot about the whole ordeal. After that, I knew that one day I would have to protect this place so others could experience the joy that I had."

Mr. Fazbear looked at Jack with a small smile and said, "Welcome to the buisness Mr. Eudale."

Jack then stood quickly and shook the mans hand vigerously.

"I really got the job!? Sweat!"

"Yes, yes you did. Now if you would please fallow me to your new office and we can get you started."

Walking out of the curent office and through the hallway, they turned in the the other entrence from before. Jack couldn't get a good look at the room but he did see that it was a massave building with multiple large areas off to the sides. He could make out a large stage in the middle with six dark figures scattered about it. Jack was about to tap Fazbear's shoulder to say something, but the manager put his finger to his lips and shook his head at him. After about five more minutes of walking the manager leaned in to say,

"You don't want to wake up the animatronics before they are activated properly. Last time was not pretty."

Raising his head, "Jack, there are some things you need to know about this place." He then held up his fingers and started.

"Number one, while I am not allowed to say bring in fire arms, but if you were to, hypotheticly, sneak in your own in case, hypotheticly, some one were to break in or the animatronics tried to attack you. I would have no say. Number two, we have a backup segway if you wish, it's in the storage room. Number three. This place if quite large and we have had to install many airconditioners about the place. Could you imagine if they weren't there and thousands of kids where running around here getting hot and sweaty. Oh God! Anyway, If one were to break just call the local repairman. He works twenty-four hours a day and his number is in your office. Number four, if you ever hear a baning in the storage closet behind the segway, thats just the older modles, excluding one or two of them. So don't be alarmed. Number five. This is the last and most important Mr. Eudale. Now, the animatronics have gone through alot of changes. They are alot diffrent from when you once knew them. Not in a bad way but in the way technology tends to. Also the outer walls are completly sound proof so if there is any trouble you will need to get to a phone or press the center of the badge on your uniform, it will alert the police. Use it as little as you can. And here we are!"

Jack soon found himself infront of a door marked security. Mr. Fazbear opened the door and inside was a fairly tidy security room. on the back wall rested a fairly long couch that looked to fold out into a bed. The wall across from it sat numorous monitors, each showing diffrent points of view of the building. To the right of that was a single door, inside was a small but well keeped bathroom. Next to the couch was a table that had a tazer, mase, a pare of steel hand cuffs and a nice lamp from ikea. Resting on the couch was a stardard security gaurd uniform with a hat, shirt and pants. The comunicator badge was ontop of the well folded clothes.

Mr. Fazbear turned to Jack, "This will be your knew office, Mr. Security gaurd." he then proceeded home.

Jack walked into the shanty little room. He looked to the toys on the table. "These things won't do jack nor shit against a small rabbit, better get the girls. First, though, I should probably dress to the occasion."

Taking his uniform inhand, Jack walked into the bathroom. He then emerged two minutes later and put his folded clothes on the couch, leaving the sunglasses on his face. He then proseded to walk out of the building to his truck. Opening the bed of the truck, Jack grabbed a duel pistol holster out. He dawned the article. He then grabbed two Colt Anaconda Revolver. In his right hand sat a Revolver With burnt metal and a stained dark orange handle. On the end of the eight inche barrle, there were three flames swirling cut into it. Down the steel the word ember was etched in. In the left he had a gun with the metal stained silver and the handle was a faint baby blue. At the end of this was a very introcet scowflake pattern. This one had the word Frost ingraved on it. After putting them in there respective holsters, he locked the tale gate.

Walking back in to the building and rushing into the office, he closed the door and sat down. He let his legs go limp and his elbo rest on the desk. He laid his chin on his nuckles and stared deeply into the screen. The stage was on camara one. He saw the head of the lead bear-like huminoid whip to look at the screen, but it was too dark to make out any pernounced features. Jack sat back and muttered,

"Your move, Freddy."


End file.
